Logs, Holotapes and Notes
USCG Blackfoot Logs October 24th, 2077 Caught a steady stream of ships fleeing into the Lake as we travelled toward the city. Some people on them yelled at us for aid but we just kept going. A couple got so close that we should have shot them but the skipper remained cool. We’re almost at the dock and I can see a whole bunch of people already waiting for us to arrive. There's a lot of smoke, its hard to see very far. Looks like the whole city is burning ... Sweet Christ on a Cross. Skipper caught a bullet from one of the mugs from the crowd. They started to try and rush the ramp as soon as we docked, while the skip was telling them to cool it. They didn’t listen. One pulled out a gun and fired. Of course, Petersen opens up with the 20 mil, shredded a dozen of them in seconds. Just tore them apart. They fucked off real quick. Felt like right shit at that point. Still, we went through with the expedition. Weren’t two blocks in when someone fired and hit the Skip right in the gut. More started shooting, cutting us off from the boat. We've found somewhere to stay so we're sitting tight while the medics try to stabilize the skip. I can hear gunshots and screaming all around us, its going to be hard to sleep. October 26th, 2077 Skippers in real bad shape. Could anything else go wrong? I guess we could be surrounded by a bunch of desperate armed people who want our heads. Haven't even been able to peek our head out the window for risk of them seeing us, I don't know what's going on. There's some good news. We caught a broadcast this morning from a military checkpoint south of the city. Apparently Ann Arbor survived and the Guard Is rallying there. Pretty far on foot, and with the skip like this no way we can move him. But at least we know there's someone else out there trying to keep order. There's word that the ships going to send out another party of men, they've been penned up in the dock trading shots with these assholes too. October 27th, 2077 They stormed the ship. Fucking bastards. Could see the smoke from the bank, radio broadcast told us everything else. That must have been why we saw so many. Hope they took lots of those bastards with them. Look at us, damnit. We came into this city to save people and all we’ve done is kill. And fuck me I'm becoming as cold as the rest. I suggested we use the distraction to move the skip to somewhere safer and give us a base to set out towards the National Guard. While our friends died we sneaked out like cowards. October 30th, 2077 Skipper’s near death. Can’t believe he held on this long. Almost out of Med-x at this point. That will be the least of our problem. Rain started up last night. Geigers went crazy. Good thing this bank was empty, guess even the looters realize money ain't worth a damn thing anymore. We've retreated into the vault for the time being, but the geiger is still clicking. Everyone took a rad-x, but our supply is limited. It's not a permanent solution, we've gotta make it to the checkpoint. November 2nd, 2077 Stayed in the vault as long as we could risk and still make it to the check point. Skipper died. Knew it was coming, didn’t make it any easier. Geiger is still going crazy as soon as we step outside. Don’t have enough water to risk staying any more. Have to make do with the rad-x. We wanted to bring him with us, or at least give him a burial, but there's no time and no way. We can lock his body in the vault at least, give him a tomb. ... Damn those bastards. They followed us here, were waiting the whole time. Started firing as soon as we walked out, killed Brock and Phillips. Baker took a pistol round to the leg then we pulled back into the bank. All day we’ve been trading shots with them as they try to come down the hallway leading to the vault. We're holding them back, we've still got eight healthy men and a dozen guns between us. Let them come. November 6th, 2077 Almost out of ammo. Killed, I don’t know how many of them. Skippers laser gun was the last of the heavy pieces to go. There’s only a few left of us anyways. They saved a grenade for themselves. Me, I’m a coward. I kept a bullet. No point in going on anymore, there’s nothing out there but more death. Started to feel my skin peel off this morning. We couldn't close the vault door or we would have been trapped. Kept it open while we fought. And in doing so, caught a fatal dosage. Shouldn't have skimped out on the rad-x. And those bastards outside are dead too. When they come in here and find out bodies, it will be too late for them. I hope you read this you stupid fucks, while you waited for us to starve you poisoned yourselves. All we wanted to do was help. What a joke. What a fucking joke. Dead men fighting over a coffin. Ha ha ha. Ensign Ricardo Perez, June 4th 2054-November 6th, 2077